


Ask me again in six years

by Bokuroo_trash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Cute, Fluff, M/M, MY BABIES, Marriage, Pro volleyball bokuto - Freeform, i would die for them, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokuroo_trash/pseuds/Bokuroo_trash
Summary: Bokuto proposes, and Kuroo has never felt more in love.... I wrote this at 3am and needed to post it.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116





	Ask me again in six years

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii I’m in the middle of finishing another really long fic but this one popped in my mind and I just had to write it

Kuroo stretched his arms as he walked with the rest of the team to say goodbye to Karasuno.

It was his final summer training camp playing with nekoma and he couldn’t have been happier. He’d finally felt confident in his own team and was excited to see just how far karasuno would come this year. They might actually beat nekoma.

He felt a bump against his arm, and looked over to see Bokuto, inserting himself with the nekoma team.

“Happy?” Kuroo asked as he saw a mischievous grin dance across Bokuto’s face.

“A little sad actually,” Bokuto admitted, “not ready to leave.”

Kuroo wrapped an arm around the slightly shorter man, “Ah, don’t worry, we’ll be together forever.”

He could hear groans from some of the people on his team as the two hugged. They’d been dating for only a little over two months, but they were the type to be all over each other, hugging when ever they could and doing everything together. Their team mates always teased them, but deep down they all accepted the two and most of them saw it coming from the moment the two met.

Bokuto laughed, “you guys are just jealous I stole your captain,” he teased as he wrapped his muscular arms around kuroo’s lean frame. 

They made their way out to the steps of the high school, and waved good bye as the karasuno team packed onto the bus.

“Karasuno’s shrimpys gonna do big things,” Kuroo smiled.

They watched as the bus drove away, and waited until it pulled out of the school parking lot. Kuroo smiled before turning.

“Tetsu!” Bokuto yanked at kuroo’s arm gathering his attention. The other teams turned to look at the scene unfolding.

“What are you doing?” Kuroo asked, genuinely confused.

Bokuto fell to both of his knees and hugged Kuroo waist, making the taller man blush, “marry me!”

“What!” Kuroo raised his brows in shock at the proposal.

“Oh Bokuto. This is embarassing,” Akaashi pinched the bridge of his nose as the rest of their team mates snickered.

Kenma let out a small “pfft,” and Kuroo felt like his face was heating up even more if possible. 

He had never felt more awkward than he did right now. High school was such a weird and uncomfortable time for kids kuroo’s age, and this was really pushing it.

“B-Bokuto,” Kuroo laughed, putting his hands in the gelled up hair. Bokuto had big puppy dog eyes and pouty lips as he hugged kuroo’s waist tighter.

Kuroo tried to unravel the boys arms, but man was he strong. “Bokuto, its way to early to get married!”

Bokuto stayed in one spot, as if he was a heavy boulder. He refused to let go of kuroo’s waist and only squeezed harder when Kuroo tried to unravel him. He just loved Kuroo so much, and he didn’t want to leave him ever.

They hadn’t even told each other they loved each other yet. The two could barely even say each other’s first names without making it awkward. Marriage was totally out of the question! Kuroo was way to young to even have to stress about marriage. Why the hell was Bokuto even worrying about that?

“But I don’t wanna wait! I wanna stay with you forever,” Bokuto shoved his face into kuroo’s stomach.

Everyone was still watching the two of them, waiting to see how the two love birds would handle a situation like this.

Kuroo couldn’t help but smile. Bokuto was such an idiot and he loved it. Of course Bokuto would decide that marriage was the only way he could be with Kuroo forever. 

The raven let out a sigh, cupping the other mans cheeks, “ask me again in six years, and then we’ll see what my answer is.”

Time skip

Kuroo hummed as he tapped away at his computer, paying the bills of his and Bokuto’s apartment. He sipped at his coffee before placing it next to a picture frame that sat on the coffee table.

It was a photo of Bokuto and Kuroo, in the third year of high school with Akaashi and Kenma. Kenma held a gaming console that was totally out of date now, he stood slouched next to Akaashi, who had an arm wrapped around him. Kuroo giggled everytime he looked at that photo. That was before the two of them started dating, and Kenma was so oblivious of his own feelings for Akaashi, that Akaashi had to point it out for him.

Bokuto and Kuroo were hugging each other tightly. Kuroo had an arm wrapped around Bokuto’s neck, the other rested on akaashi’s shoulder, and he was kissing Bokuto’s cheek. The main attraction of this whole photo (well for Kuroo anyways) was Bokuto’s young and bashful face. He was so happy to have Kuroo kissing his cheek.

Ah High school. So much testosterone, so little common sense. Sometimes Kuroo missed it.

Kuroo placed the picture down when he heard the door handle jiggle familiarly, and then open as Bokuto entered the home.

“Ahhhh finally! Air conditioning!” Bokuto yelled dramatically. Kuroo turned to smile at the other man, who was sweating through his practice wear.

“How was practice today?” Kuroo asked, turning back to his bills. He smiled as he heard footsteps walking closer to him, until finally Bokuto was leaning close to kuroo’s face from behind the couch to plant a quick kiss on his lovers lips.

“It was really tough, and hot,” he announced taking off his shirt and tossing it into the laundry room. Kuroo could complain about that, but this week was Bokuto’s turn for laundry, so he let it slide.

Instead, he chuckled, “professional volleyball seems like it would be a bit more than really tough.”

Bokuto smiled leaning against the door to their bedroom, shirt off and abs fully exposed. Kuroo bit his lip at the sight of it. Sometimes he missed high school... but god did he love twenty four year old Bo. He had finally lost the baby fat in his cheeks, and replaced it with a defined jaw line that Kuroo swears can cut an Apple. His hair is a bit more tamed, but only Kuroo would ever notice something like that. It probably looked the same to everyone else. Bokuto had also grown since high school, now reaching the same height as Kuroo. If possible his muscles became even more toned and bulky. He was just... amazing to look at, and Kuroo couldn’t be prouder to call him his boyfriend of six whole years.

“Are you seducing me right now? Because it may or may not be working extremely well,” Kuroo smirked.

Now it was Bokuto’s turn to indulge. Pretty, was the only way he could describe Kuroo. Sure, he was cute in high school, but now that Kuroo had grown up, his face held more structure, and he discovered the art of skincare. Bokuto constantly touched his face just because it was so soft and clear. His height had stayed the same, which Bokuto was happy about, because now they were tied for who was taller. Kuroo lost a lot of his muscle though, leaving him soft and smooth and sexy as hell in Bokuto’s opinion. The hair though... there was no fixing that bedhead, and Bokuto adored it.

“Actually, I was thinking,” Bokuto smiled nervously.

“Uh oh, that’s never good,” Kuroo joked, setting the laptop on the table as if that would make him look more attentive.

Bokuto laughed, but Kuroo could tell he was still nervous about something.

“I was thinking we should go on a date.”

Kuroo felt his heart jump. Yay, a date. He loved dates, “oho? A date?” He stood to walk closer to his boyfriend.

“Yes,” Bokuto’s wrapped his arms around kuroo’s waist, “so you get all pretty, and I’ll get all handsome and then I’ll take you somewhere special.”

Kuroo leaned in closer to Bokuto so their noses nuzzled against each other, “what if I wanna be handsome today?”

Bokuto placed a kiss on kuroos lips, “then you get all handsome and I’ll get all pretty and then I’ll take you somewhere special.”

Kuroo untangled himself from Bokuto, even though he really didn’t want to, and decided to get ready.

“Why are we at the summer training camp?” Kuroo questioned when Bokuto pulled up to the entrance of the familiar high school.

The two got out of the car waking hand in hand.

“I dunno. It’s kinda nostalgic isn’t it?” Bokuto asked, admiring his boyfriends clothing choice. He wore a simple blue shirt and black ripped jeans that were cuffed at the bottom, and a pair of light blue vans that were a little muddy from a time that Bokuto tried to race Kuroo up a hill in the rain.

Bokuto kept it simple too, wearing just a white shirt and blue jeans, with his white Air Force ones. Kuroo liked the call this look his ‘signature sporty guy’ look, because he wore it literally all the time.

“Hey,” Kuroo shook a hand in front of Bokuto’s face.

Bokuto blinked out of his thoughts and looked at his boyfriend, “huh?”

“I said I love you, but your hands are really sweaty,” Kuroo laughed. “Are you okay?”

Bokuto nodded his head, trying to play it cool. He was about to do the most ‘adult’ thing he’d probably ever done in his life.

The two continued to walk until they were stepping up the stairs of the high school. Soon, Kuroo noticed that they weren’t alone.

“Hey! What are you guys doing here?” Kuroo smiled as he was greeted by the old nekoma team mates, and fukurodani team as well. 

Everyone stared at Kuroo knowingly and he felt like maybe he missed something. Some of them were holding up their phones, and Kuroo suspected a prank was about to ensue.

“Babe,” he heard Bokuto’s voice from behind him. It came out a little shakey, almost like he was nervous.

Kuroo looked to Kenma and Akaashi who were smiling fondly at Kuro and holding hands. What the hell was happening.

He turned to Bokuto then, trying to figure out what was going on.

And then kuroo’s heart literally fell out of his ass. Bokuto was down on one knee, and his arms were holding a small box with a silver ring.

“It’s been six years,” Bokuto smiled. His eyes were pleading and full of love.

In an instant, Kuroo was flooded with realization. It’s been six years since bokuto proposed the first time. The fact that Bokuto even remembered was enough to bring tears to Kuroo’s eyes and having everyone here was what made them drip down his cheeks.

“Koutarou,” Kuroo cried, putting his hands up to his face to hide his tears. He felt like he had never blushed so hard in his entire life.

It was so different but also so familiar. The man staring back at Kuroo now was grown up, and he had matured more. He was now on one knee instead of two, and instead of just throwing out a proposal, he had the whole thing planned out.

“Would you marry me Tetsurou?”

Kuroo thought that he was the romantic one in this relationship, but Bokuto definitely has him beat by a landslide now.

“Of course,” Kuroo answered, letting a few more years slip down his cheek and down his chin.

Bokuto stood up and hugged Kuroo tightly, and even that moment felt so different but still so familiar. Their friends all let out a sweet variation of the words:

“Awww”

“So cute!”

“I knew it would happen!”

“I’m gonna cry”

And so many other things that Kuroo couldn’t quite hear over the buzzing in his ears from excitement. Bokuto cupped his cheeks softly and rubbed at his fiancés smooth skin to wipe away the tears, before leaning in to kiss him.

When they pulled away from each other, Bokuto slid the ring onto kuroo’s finger and Kuroo felt his heart explode at how perfect it fit on him. His friends took pictures and even Kenma started to tear up at one point, as Kuroo showed off his new right.

He turned back around to see all of Bokuto’s friends congratulating him as well.

Kuroo smiled and walked up to his new fiancé and hugged him tightly, “I love you so much Koutarou.”

Bokuto felt himself get goosebumps. If this had been high school bo, be probably would’ve gotten embarrassed by the use of his first name.

“I love you too,” he said before kissing Kuroo again excitedly. He was super proud of himself at the moment.

“Thank god you didn’t say no again... I don’t think I could wait another six years.”


End file.
